Eterna Innocencia
by t-bellaedward
Summary: Clarysa, una niña de 12 años que lo mas cercano a familia que tiene hijo de los doctores del hospital en el que vive una causa de su enfermedad ¿Quienes son los ojos rubíes que un día la secuestran y proque Tienen tanto interes en ella? Vampiros


--- Hola! Bueno aquí subo un fic echo por mi, es el primero que subo pero el ultimo que e echo es decir: tengo 2 fics mas 1 compartido y otro mio, los suuiré tambien pero e preferido empezar por este que es el que a la gente mas le gusta! Los titulos de los otros dos son: perdida en mis recuerdos & Espejo entre dos polos--

Aquí un poco de informacion sobre mi jaja

Me llamo Alba tengo 14 años recien cumplidos!

Soy de España- Barcelona!

Normalmente en mis fotologs donde subo mis fics me llamo Clarysa Angels (protagonista de esta historia) o Nessa Cullen!

Y bueno me encanta leer escribir y cantar jaja! Espero hacer amigos aquí y aprender a escribir mucho mejor!

Espero que os guste! No se como va esto ya que acabo de crearme la cuenta hace pocos dias! Espero que me ayudeis y que os leais el fic claro!

Besos

Eterna Inocencia

PROLOGO

Tenía los ojos cerrados, soportando el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, el dolor al que mi cuerpo ya se había adaptado. El dolor con el que mi cuerpo convivía cada segundo desde que estaba en este hospital desde hará ahora un año aproximadamente, donde mi único consuelo era salir algún día de este terrible sufrimiento y salir junto a mi madre. Salir algún día por la puerta donde en estos momentos tiene que haber el cartel con el nombre de: Clarysa Angels

Capitulo O1

-¿Como va la paciente, Doctor?-preguntó la enfermera en cuanto vio salir al doctor fuera de la habitación de la paciente

-No, no hay mejora todavía, necesita ser operada pero no hemos podido contactar con ningún familiar, está sola no tiene a nadie, está sola con su hija

-¿Y su hija?¿Como esta?

-Ahora voy a revisarla. Vamos, acompáñeme

La enfermera asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la sección infantil la habitación 3O1 Donde en la puerta se veían claramente el nombre de la paciente; Clarysa Angels.

Entraron en silencio esperando encontrarse a la pequeña niña dormida, pero como siempre, estaba despierta con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par mirándolos desde la camilla. Sonriendo con esfuerzo. El doctor y la enfermera le sonrieron con calidez.

-¿Como estas hoy Clarysa?-preguntó amablemente el doctor pesándole la mano por el pelo ondulado de la niña

-Muy bien, me encuentro perfectamente, con mucha energía-mintió la niña, el doctor tanto como la enfermera se dieron cuenta pero les agradaba hacer feliz a la niña

-Que bien, entonces pronto saldrás del hospital y verás a tus amigos-le mintió el doctor, una mentira por el bien de la niña para que como cada mañana se levantara con una sonrisa

-Y me llevaré a mamá conmigo-Cantó la niña con su eterna inocencia

Doctor y enfermera la miraron con cariño

¿Y como está mamá?-preguntó la niña realmente interesada por el estado de salud de su madre.

Se miraron sin saber bien que contestares, puesto que a una niña tan pequeña y feliz como ella no podían decirle el grave estado de su madre

-Bien, estará perfectamente mientras tu te cuides-le contestó la enfermera sintiendo pena por ella

-Que bien! Cuando podré verla?

-Pronto-murmuró el doctor-pronto

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, cada día-murmuró la niña borrándole por completo la sonrisa de la cara y intentando tragarse los pequeños sollozos que tenía en su garganta amenazando salir-siempre igual, quiero ver a mamá

Los dos miraron a la chiquilla compartiendo su dolor ¿Como sería para una niña como ella saber que su madre puede morir?

-Lo siento cielo, no puedes verla todavía-le susurró la enfermera, no podía ver a la madre en el estado en el que estaba, si lo viera, su sonrisa no volvería a aparecer jamás

.¿Por qué? porque no puedo ir a verla?-preguntó con desesperación

-Clarysa a tu madre la están ayudando los médicos, y si te ve y se pone nerviosa no querrás que le pase nada a tu madre no?

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente

-Te prometo que cuando puedes ir a verla te lo diré sin falta-Juró el doctor.-¿podría cumplir esa simple promesa? El doctor emprendió camino hacia la puerta seguido de la enfermera- Descansa-murmuró antes de salir de la habitación viendo la sonrisa de Clarysa.


End file.
